pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save a Basketball Game
November 20, 2014 February 11, 2015 5 May, 2015 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups and the Big Freeze | next = Pups Save a Talent Show}} "Pups Save a Basketball Game" is the 2nd half of the 9th episode in Season 2 of PAW Patrol. It premiered in the US on November 20, 2014, February 11, 2015 in Canada, and 5 May, 2015 in the UK. Mayor Goodway challenges Mayor Humdinger's Basketball team to a game. The only thing Mayor Goodway is missing though is a...Basketball team! She calls Ryder and the PAW Patrol for help, and Ryder thinks the pups would make a great team! The pups become the Adventure Bay All-Stars and they'll need everyone, including a reluctant Marshall, to pitch in and help win one for Mayor Goodway and the town. Nothing but net! The episode opens with Marshall, Skye, and Rocky enjoying playing some basketball with Mayor Goodway. During one attempt at the ball, Marshall accidentally crashes into Mayor Goodway's arch-rival, Foggy Bottom Mayor Humdinger, who's none too happy at Marshall crashing into him. It is not long before Humdinger's boasting of his basketball team, The Foggy Bottom Boomers, convinces Mayor Goodway into challenging him to a friendly basketball game with Adventure Bay's team, leaving Marshall and Skye to realize that the Mayor may have put herself into another tight spot that she can't talk herself out of. Once Humdinger leaves, once again smug that he'll have a reason to brag in Mayor Goodway's face after she loses, Marshall and Skye remind Mayor Goodway that Adventure Bay has no basketball team to challenge the Boomers with. Panicking, the Mayor has Chickaletta call Ryder at the Lookout. After Ryder answers Chickaletta, and agrees to hold, the Mayor comes on to tell him of the situation, and Ryder assures that the PAW Patrol are on their way to help before summoning the pups. Marshall tries to show off another basketball trick, but although he dodges the ball as it ricochets back at him from bouncing off the inside of the elevator, he doesn't dodge when it, somehow, bounces back again and hits him from behind. After the pups laugh at Marshall's joke, to their surprise, the Mayor joins them in the elevator as well. Once topside, the Mayor attempts to do Ryder's job, but soon yields to Ryder as he is the more experienced with briefing the pups, and Ryder passes out orders: Chase will use his police equipment to coach the pups as they practice for the match against the Boomers, and Marshall will use his medical equipment to keep the pups hydrated and treat them for injuries. The Mayor tries to then do Ryder's part with saying "PAW Patrol is on a roll," but once again steps aside to have Ryder do it. As Marshall and Chase head down to their vehicles, the Mayor follows Chase down the slide so he can drive her to the basketball court, even asking Chase to do the siren as well, since she enjoys it. Once at the court, the team does a very good job practicing, but Marshall seems to have a lot of trouble with being in the right place at the right time, or someone else beating him to the ball when he can catch it. Once Mayor Humdinger arrives with his team, five young kids who look to be very skilled themselves, before the match starts, Marshall asks if he can stay on the sidelines to act as trainer since he doesn't believe that he'll be of much help playing on the court. Ryder allows him to do that, and with Cap'n Turbot acting as referee, the game gets underway: The Foggy Bottom Boomers vs. The Adventure Bay All-Stars. Humdinger's players are tough, but the PAW Patrol are able to keep up with them, and soon take the lead, 28-26. That's when Humdinger decides to play dirty, and has one of his players trip Rocky and Zuma. Turbot calls foul, but Rocky and Zuma whimper, indicating they're hurt...Marshall is called in, and after checking his fellow pups out, Rocky has a sprained paw that Marshall wraps in a cast, and Zuma's tail is swollen, so Marshall wraps it in an ice pack, while adding a flea collar so Zuma can't risk scratching or chewing on it. Although Rocky and Zuma will recover, it leaves the All-Stars short one player. With encouragement from Ryder, Mayor Goodway, and the other pups, Marshall agrees to take up the slack. Although Marshall still has some trouble being in the right place at the right time, and every score causing Goodway and Humdinger to become more emotional as a result, like Humdinger snapping his clipboard in two, or Goodway fainting, Ryder passes the ball to Marshall who is able to, in his own way, carry the ball to the ring, and sink it before the final buzzer and whistle, winning the game for Adventure Bay, 44-43. While Ryder, the pups, and the Mayor celebrate Marshall winning the game, Humdinger walks away with his Boomers, fuming at how he lost to a bunch of pups. Afterwards, the pups are all happy, even Marshall, since he was able to overcome his inexperience and clumsiness to help win the game, and be the MVP of it as well, as the episode ends. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Mayor Humdinger *Foggy Bottom Boomers *Adventure Bay All-Stars First Responders * : Use his whistle, megaphone and traffic cones to help run the practice. * : Have his EMT gear ready and standby if anyone gets exhausted or hurt. ---- Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Half Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes with Marshall on titlecard Category:Episodes written by Kim Duran Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Marshall gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Skye gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Rocky gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Rubble gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Zuma gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where all the pups are used Category:Daytime Episodes Category:No Back-Up Pup Episodes Category:Episodes Debuting a New Character